Méntibus
by Sakkura Princess Yaoi
Summary: Un deseo puede venir de ambas partes sin que ninguno lo sepa... YAOI/SLASH/BL RiarioxLeonardo NC18


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Da Vinci´s Demons aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus creadores, el fin de esta historia es solo entretener. **

Leonardo Da Vinci avanzaba como si fuera un prófugo por las calles de la ciudad, todo se sumía en la oscuridad, el toque de queda había sido dado hacía más de dos horas, con dificultad había logrado esquivar a los esbirros del capitán Dragonetti, ahora ya a las afueras de su amada ciudad de Florencia le esperaba un caballo ya ensillado, cortesía de Nico y Zoroaster, que se habían encargado de que algún mozo o vago lo dejara allí poco antes del toque de queda.

Subió a él, animando enseguida al animal para que empezara a correr todo lo que sus patas se lo permitieran.

Fue media hora, quizás una completa, la que paso andando entre diferentes caminos intrincados, en cierto punto se desubico un poco, como si fuera presa de una alucinación, no sabía a dónde iba, o con que propósito había predispuesto aquella apresurada y furtiva salida de Florencia.

Pero menor relevancia no pudo tener su ignorancia, ya que esta solo avivo su curiosidad y su deseo de llegar a un destino del cual tenía clara la dirección, pero no así lo que encontraría al llegar a ella.

Cabalgo con más brío, presa de una repentina necesidad, como si unas ansias perturbaran su interior, la luna, única testigo de aquella cabalgata desesperada, parecía brillar con más intensidad, apurándolo a llegar cuanto antes a aquel desconocido encuentro.

Cuando por fin paro el caballo, se encontró con una vieja casona, era grande y bastante elegante, pero con el aura notoria de que no había sido habitada en mucho tiempo. Bajo del cabello viendo a su alrededor, analizando detenidamente como siempre lo hacía, buscando una señal de vida, hasta encontrar una reja a un lado de la casa. Allí fue que su subconsciente le señalo cual era el camino que debía tomar.

Avanzo abriendo la reja, entrando a un jardín, que podría pasar por descuidado, pero era ciertamente perfecto en su escancia salvaje, con enredaderas llenándolo todo, incluso los muebles de jardín, que en algún tiempo debieron servir para alguna familia de nobles.

Busco más con la mirada hasta dar con una figura, sentada en una pequeña barda, que debió delimitar el jardín del exterior y que ahora estaba casi en ruinas.

Y la figura que lo esperaba allí, no era otra que la de su "enemigo" el Conde Girolamo Riario, su sombrero característico, gabardina, así como el cinturón con la espada estaban puestas sobre la barda. Una manzana roja relucía entre sus guantes negros, mientras con una pequeña navaja cortaba algunos gajos llevándoselos a su boca con lentitud.

Parando su labor al sentir la presencia del otro, el lugar estaba en vuelto en una semi oscuridad, rota solamente por la luna, y una pequeña antorcha anclada a un lado de lo que supuso era la entrada trasera de la casa, aquella por la que se llegaba al jardín desde el interior de la casa.

-Conde Riario… - pronuncio con cierta extrañeza cuando eso enormes ojos chocolate se posaron en él, acompañados de una sonrisa… una diferente a las que nunca le había visto. Era cálida, como si de verdad se alegrara en exceso por su presencia.

-Artista…- devolvió el saludo incorporándose, dejando la manzana de lado al igual que la navaja- ¿Volveremos a llamarnos así? ¿O es otro de tus jueguitos Leonardo?- cuestiono con familiaridad haciendo un pequeño gesto para que acercara. A lo que el pintor lo hizo con cierta lentitud, recargándose al igual que el otro en la barda, procurando estar cerca de la espada y la navaja.

-Yo… no, es solo que, estoy algo…- "confundido", continuó en su mente. ¿Por qué se reuniría él con Riario de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se hablaban con aquella facilidad? Sus recuerdos se perdían con el Conde persiguiéndole para que sirviera a Roma, para quitarle las llaves del tesoro del cielo y robarle el Libro de las Hojas si es que lo llegaba a encontrar. Sin embargo allí estaba, entregándose sin más, corriendo a su encuentro, encargándose de varios problemas solo para poder reunirse con él, ¿Por qué?

-Se las dudas que tienes- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz clara del peli negro, y Da Vinci le miro esperando que le explicara que estaba pasando- Se que nuestro último encuentro fue apenas tres días atrás, pero tengo noticias de Roma…

-Roma…- repitió, ¿Seria que él se había convertido en un espía de la Santa Capital durante uno de sus trances? Algo parecido a lo que enfrento en su viaje hacia las tierras de Drácula.

-Sí, el Papa planea un viaje a las tierras de España, quiere aprovechar la devoción de Isabel para hacerlos desistir de su asociación con la casa Medici.- informo serio.

No, no era el él espía, si no Riario, el mismo Conde, sobrino del Santo padre y uno de los más fieles servidores del vaticano…. traicionándoles. Era algo que sin duda le hizo mirar todo aquello con desconfianza.

-Creí que sería prudente que se lo hicieras saber a Lorenzo.

-Lo haré.- contesto por inercia, sin quitarse la duda de la cabeza, de porque Riario haría aquello. Solo causando que más dudas enervaran su mente, al verse completamente inútil de recordar aquel intermedio del transcurso de la historia donde Girolamo pasó de ser su enemigo y perseguidor a ser su aliado.

Agacho la vista comenzando a mover su mano de aquella manera que lo hacía cada vez que nuevas ideas pasaban por su mente, comenzó a crear escenarios, intentando con eso que alguno le trajera recuerdos de lo que había pasado.

-Leonardo, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el Conde con un tono… preocupado, con una genuina preocupación por su estado. Desequilibrándolo un poco más si era posible.

-Sí, sí estoy bien, estoy… bien.

-No tienes que estar así, se que pude a ver mandado a un mensajero, o emisario cuya desaparición llamará menos la atención que yo. Pero…-se contuvo viendo sus manos, enfundadas en guantes negros.

-¿Pero…?- eso le intereso, había una razón especial para que Riario estuviera allí, y sin duda aquella razón tenía que ver muy de cerca con la que lo había llevado a traicionar a Roma.

-Te encanta hacer que lo diga verdad…- bufó con cierta incomodidad girando la vista, permitiéndole al artista observar con detenimiento aquel perfecto perfil a la luz de la luna, creándole unas ganas locas a imperiosas de tener un papel a la mano para recrear aquella imagen, un Riario con un halo perfecto envolviéndole y un gesto que bien podría pasar por vergüenza.

-Si… me encanta… hacer que lo digas- pronuncio sin saber exactamente qué, pero realmente animado por encontrar la respuesta.

Y la obtuvo, obtuvo la contestación a todos sus cuestionamientos con un solo acto y sin palabras, Girolamo volteó a verle con una sonrisa en el rostro, una de esas pequeñas cuyo significado era indescifrable aún para él, después de eso una mano enguantada tomo su rostro con suavidad y otra se deslizo a su cintura, hechizándolo con aquella mirada causando que se quedara inmóvil, sintiendo luego el toque de los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Fue un beso suave, delicado, sensual y verdaderamente delicioso.

-Te extrañaba… artista- confesó contra su boca. Los ojos de Da Vinci nunca habían mostrado quizá mayor asombro. ¿Él y Riario? No podía ser posible… Simplemente era el escenario más extraño e inimaginable, y vaya que él sabía sobre escenarios o actos fuera de toda compresión… Aún así aquello le resultaba imposible de realizar.

Pero aquella negativa murió por una nueva caricia, la mano que estaba en su cintura le pego más a aquel hombre, y él se dejo hacer sin resistencia, su boca fue tomada de nueva cuenta y sus manos subieron aferrándose al traje negro de su amante. Devolvió el beso con fuerza, volviéndolo más intenso, más desesperado. Era un contacto que le resultaba familiar y al mismo tiempo tan nuevo. Era un beso perfecto, que le quitaba el aliento y hacia que su corazón se acelerara. La lengua del peli negro se movía con facilidad en su boca, a la vez que sus cuerpos se pegaban todo lo que era posible. Las dos manos de Riario rodeaban ahora su cuerpo y las de él mismo habían subido a envolver el cuello del romano.

Se sentía magnifico estar en sus brazos, no importaba si no recordaba, ya lo haría, ya tendría luego una dosis más de "la fuente de la memoria". Ahora lo único que importaba es que ese era su presente y se sentía maravilloso.

-Tú no me extrañaste me imagino - escucho que le dijo al separarse, viendo en su mirada, que aunque el tono de voz parecía no darle mayor importancia al asunto, los ojos esperaban una negación seguida de una declaración de que había sido así. ¿Le había extrañado? Pero si ni siquiera recordaba el día anterior a ese.

-Realmente… lo hice- contesto mostrando una de sus sonrisas confiadas, porque, aquello era verdad, ¿Qué si no eran aquellas ansias locas de llegar a su encuentro? Esa necesidad de estar lo más pronto posible allí. Por esta afirmación recibió un nuevo y corto beso.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a la casa? Empieza a refrescar, la brisa en este punto es muy helada y podría enfermarnos. – dijo soltándole para tomar sus cosas y Da Vinci no podía creerlo, pero resintió la necesidad de sentir aquel abrazo.

-Quien viera al famoso Conde Girolamo Riario, temiéndole a la brisa o al simple clima.- apunto queriéndole molestar, algo innato en su persona, disfrutaba molestarle.

-Sabes cómo me pongo cuando me enfermo Da Vinci- le contesto avanzando a la puerta de la casa.

-Sé que me gusta cuidarte cuando lo haces- no supo de donde salió aquella afirmación, pero algo le decía que tenía que decirla ya que era verdad.

-Sí, recuerdo tus cuidados- dijo abriendo la puerta, entrando seguido del castaño, avanzando hasta una elegante sala iluminada por varias velas, cuya luz se ayudaba por un enorme ventanal que permitía entrar el titilar de las estrellas. Girolamo se sentó en un pequeño sofá al lado de la ventana que daba de cara al exterior, tomando una copa de vino a medio servir de una mesilla que estaba al lado.

Allí fue que en verdad se dio cuenta de lo apuesto que en verdad era el conde, era… era una visión perfecta de la belleza masculina, una representación perfecta que deseaba plasmar en cada una de sus pinturas y esculturas.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis cuidados?- pregunto avanzando hasta el otro, recargándose en el cristal de la ventana.

-¿Qué tienen de malo? Te debo recordar al pobre joven Nico teniéndonos que atender a los dos. Te empeñaste en decir que te habías vuelto inmune a la enfermedad. E intentando cuidarme caíste tú también. Secuestraste al chico teniéndolo aquí como tu esclavo personal.

-Aún no puedo creer que Nico te allá cuidado- dijo con sinceridad, veía difícil que pese a su relación, su aprendiz superara el odio y aversión que le tenía al conde.

-Es un buen chico, no le alegra claro, el tipo de relación que mantengo con su maestro, pero te quiere Leonardo. Y sabe que te hago feliz.

-¿Me haces feliz?- Inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Enserio? Que engreído de su parte proclamar algo como eso tan a la ligera Conde.

-Yo sé lo que puedo lograr… Artista- devolvió en un tono de juego extendiéndole su mano ya sin guante.

Da Vinci por alguna razón vio aquel gesto como algo demasiado intimo, su relación era… ¿Qué era? ¿Tenían relaciones algunas veces? Era… ¿Era una relación de verdad? Miro la mano extendida hacia él y luego la sonrisa cariñosa de Riario, la cual fue suficiente para hacerlo aceptarla.

Al tomarla se vio jalado hacia el otro, sentándose con las piernas abiertas sobre él.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono llevando una temblorosa mano arriba para acariciar el rostro del Conde.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, que? – devolvió la pregunta sin soltarle de la mano, levantándola para besarle los nudillos entrelazados.

-Explícamelo de nuevo Gio- le llamo por un diminutivo que se le hacía normal- ¿Por qué traicionaste a Roma? ¿Por qué dejaste todo en lo que creías para volverte en un espía?- pregunto haciendo que el otro ladeara un poco la cabeza, como si meditara con precisión la respuesta.

-No me digas que de nuevo lo dudas Leonardo.

-Sabes que yo… dudo de todo y todos, la mayoría del tiempo.- contesto viéndolo a los ojos.

-Pero no debes hacerlo de mi- negó el Conde bajando una de sus manos para acariciar con parsimonia la masculina cadera- Como has dicho renuncie a toda mi anterior vida… y fue solo por ti.

-¿Por mi? ¿Solo por mi?- No es que se menos presaría, vaya que era lo que menos hacia, se creía un hombre inteligente, talentoso, brillante, astuto… Pero aún así no le convencía que aquella persona renunciara a todo por él.

-Supongo que los desacuerdos con el Santo padre contribuyeron a la causa, pero ya te lo he repetido muchas veces, fuiste tú, fuiste tú y nadie más, quien me convirtió a la causa de Florencia. –Declaro firme- Cuando el Papa quiso asesinarte, cuando más planes se urdieron para hacerlo, yo me encargue de que todos supieran que te quería con vida, aunque en aquellos momentos no supieran el por qué… Luego…- suspiro jugando ahora con ambas manos del artista, quien escuchaba con suma atención el relato- Luego quedamos atrapados en aquellas ruinas, y tú me salvaste la vida de esos bandidos…

-Pasamos la noche en el bosque… - pronuncio Da Vinci como si recuerdos acudieran a su mente.

-Estábamos lejos de Roma, de Florencia… de Italia, estábamos en tierras extrañas, sin caballos, sin comida, sin nada.

-Estabas herido, hicimos una fogata en medio de la nada… te cure- su vista parecía perdida recordando aquellos instantes- te cure y me quede dormido a tu lado, desperté en la madrugada y al verte… al verte sentí la curiosidad de besarte, creí que no te darías cuenta pero despertaste, despertaste y me correspondiste…

-Sí, lo hice- acepto - ¿Por qué de pronto la necesidad de recordar eso ahora?

-Curiosidad, conocimiento, compresión… estudio.

-Típico de ti.

-Pero, después, después de aquel beso, ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas Leonardo?- pregunto acariciando su cabello con cuidado- Te he dicho que todo lo que fumas algún día te enfermara de gravedad.

-No, no, digo, si lo recuerdo, pero quiero que tú me lo cuentas, quiero oír… La… la verdadera historia de ti.

-No decías que la historia no importaba.

-No lo hace, no lo hace realmente, pero lo que me digas es cierto.

-Como quieras Da Vinci- acepto Riario- Después de eso claramente fingimos que nada paso, o eso quisimos creer, porque si yo no te buscaba, tu lo hacías… Comenzamos a compartir más que besos- el sirviente del vaticano parecía recordar aquello con sumo cariño y nostalgia- Pero nuestras causas nos seguían enfrentando, tu no cedías, y yo tampoco, siempre al despedirnos no dudábamos en decir que nos asesinaríamos a la próxima vez que nos viéramos… y claro luego, y como siempre, tu jugaste sucio para ganar.

-Es jugar con buena estrategia, no jugar sucio…- se defendió sin saber que había hecho para convencerle- Pero recuérdame mi gloriosa victoria.

-Roma, los archivos secretos del vaticano, te encontré entre varios libros. Nadie se había dado cuenta de tu entrada. Mi espada se poso en tu cuello. – Describió deslizando uno de sus dedos por la manzana de Adán del castaño- Te amenacé con que dejaras todo allí, que dejaras esa causa, te pedí por última vez que te unieras a nosotros, te dije que te quería junto a mi- El pintor sintió una presión más fuerte en su mano- que sería más sencillo todo de aquella manera, pero te negaste, apartaste mi espada y te acercaste a mí, me dijiste que si quería matarte o tomarte como prisionero lo hiciera, pero que nunca renunciarías a tu libertad… - De nuevo una luz inundo su cabeza con aquel recuerdo, viendo el dolor en los ojos de Riario al negarse a estar a su lado- … y entonces yo te pregunte, que si hacerte mi prisionero no te quitaba tu libertad y como siempre, una respuesta ingeniosa salió de tus labios…

-….Se puede ser preso en libertad, y se puede ser libre aún preso, soy preso de ti Riario, y eso es lo que me hace libre, siempre defenderé a Florencia, pero nunca te heriré directamente en el proceso, no me enfrentaré más a ti, porque…. – se calló al recordar lo que decía a continuación después de eso, como si sus propias palabras fueran ecos imposibles, su mente pareció irse, sus ojos se posaron en la nada al agachar la cabeza.

-¿Leonardo? ¿Estás bien?- escucho la voz del otro causando que alzara la vista.

-Porque te amo- declaro sorprendiéndose a si miso- Yo nunca…

-Habías dicho esas palabras, me lo dijiste, tú no te enamorabas, pero me dijiste también que me amabas artista, jugaste sucio, y solo con esas palabras me pusiste a tus pies…- pronuncio atrayendo la vista de Leonardo a sus labios. Que sintiendo un enorme arrebato enmarco con ambas manos el rostro ajeno para besarle con ansias y hambre. Las manos del otro envolvieron su cintura ante el ataque, el beso era rápido intenso, como si Da Vinci quisiera compensar todos los besos que no recordaba en uno solo.

Sus manos bajaron del rostro del peli negro, y fue él quien comenzó a desnudar el cuerpo a su disposición, lo hizo con presteza, con la conciencia de que había abierto aquel oscuro uniforme muchas veces ya. Viéndose interrumpido cuando tuvo que levantar sus manos para que fuera despojado de su propio chaleco y camisa blanca, que fueron aventados al piso sin más.

Separándose apenas por instantes que le permitieron respirar antes de volver al ataque con aquellos besos intensos en los que cada uno entregaba todo de sí.

Da Vinci se deleitaba con el calor que le recorría al sentir la piel desnuda de su amante contra la propia, su traje solo estaba abierto y no quitado por completo, pero eso no evitaba que pudieran frotar sus torsos desnudos.

Las manos del artista descendieron abriendo ambos pantalones, escuchando el sonido de las telas crujir bajo sus manos al romperlas un poco para que sus miembros pudieran salir lo más rápido posible. Recibiendo una pequeña risa de Riario que se quedo atrapada en el beso. Quizá burlándose de su ansiedad.

Sin embargo y pese aquello, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba en demasía el cuerpo de aquel que amaba, mordió con dulzura los labios romanos cuando por fin tuvo acceso a las erecciones de los dos, tomándolas con ambas manos, comenzando a frotarlas despacio, gimiendo él mismo en el proceso, mapas mentales de cada una de las terminaciones nerviosa se dibujaron en su cabeza.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que los labios de Riario viajaran por la piel de su cuello y hombros. Sintió una fuerte punzada de excitación al recibir una mordida en su cuello, recibiendo luego una succión en la misma, causando que sus movimientos se aceleraran.

Su rostro se enderezo, volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Riario, sentía la fuerte presión de las manos en su cadera, y los sexos palpitar ansiosos. Una de las manos de Girolamo soltó la cadera del artista para ayudarle, permitiendo así que el castaño llevara su mano libre a enterrarse en el pecho de su amante, recargando su cabeza en la curvatura del elegante cuello. Jadeando despacio a la par de los movimientos. Mordiéndole las oreja de vez en cuando a Riario, cuyo rostro estaba sonrojado en la tonalidad tenue más maravillosa que Leonardo hubiera visto antes.

Los movientes se aceleraron, y retiro por completo la otra mano, dejando que el pelinegro hiciera todo el trabajo, mientras el besaba cuello, pecho, rostro, hombros, todo lo que se le permitiera, siendo caricias interrumpidas por gimoteos que sin querer llenaban su garganta.

Riario tenía la cabeza completamente echa hacia atrás, complaciendo a ambos con su mano, mientras la otra ayudaba a la cadera de Da Vinci que se movía insistente, a ese cadencioso ritmo que su pasión le pedía.

Entonces lo sintió, aquel cosquilleo en su bajo vientre la anticipación del orgasmo. Levanto su cara, tomando de nuevo con ambas manos la del otro, besándole con premura.

-Gio, Gio, ¡Oh Gio!- era todo lo que repetía entre gemidos y jadeos. Entrecortando los besos ansiosos. Sintiendo el golpe del orgasmo de ambos al mismo tiempo, abrazándose a su cuello, sintiendo la escancia de ambos bañar sus abdómenes, quedando laxo entre unos brazos que le sujetaron con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa Leo?- pregunto el mayor una vez que su respiración se hubo normalizado, acariciaba despacio el cabello de la nuca del genio, que ronroneaba cual gatito contra su cuello. – Estas… preocupado, ansioso… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada- negó incorporándose un poco, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del otro.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro seguro, tú estás aquí conmigo. Siendo así, ¿Qué podría pasarme?

-Tienes razón, ¿Tienes que regresar a Florencia esta noche?

-No, no, no realmente, deje asegurada mi ausencia para un par de días… por, por si las dudas- sonrió, causando una mueca parecida en el rostro de su amante.

-Fantástico.- exclamo el otro, deslizando sus manos de las caderas del Florentino hasta sus piernas, para parase y levantar al genio con él. Leonardo afianzo más su agarre al cuello y rodeo la cadera de Gioralmo, realmente encantado con la manera en que este le cargaba. Qué diferencia de las relaciones con mujeres. Pensó mientras era llevado por el conde hacia unas escaleras.

Que cambios daba el destino, como se cambiaba con el amor… al pensar en esto último no pudo evitar reír, reír de alegría por sentir esa dulce sensación en su interior. Pero tenía que ser él "Leonardo di ser Piero Da Vinci" quien cayera por amor ante alguien inesperado y que en algún tiempo intento matar.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa Da Vinci?- cuestiono el otro cuando ya había llegado al segundo piso, colocándolo contra una pared, mordiendo su barbilla y orilla de su rostro.

-La alegría, la de saberme enamorado de alguien que nunca espere, lo verdaderamente nuevo, excitante y demente que es que tú me ames.

-Tú en si eres un Demente Artista, tu amor tendría que serlo igual.

-Exacto, y mi demencia es lo que hace que me ames.

-Todo tu haces que te ame- respondió besándole, siendo recibido con ganas por su compañero. Al separarse solo tuvo que avanzar unos pasos para entrar por una puerta ya abierta y dejándose caer en unas suaves sabanas rojas.

Al tocar su espalda la cama Leonardo no encontró una cosa más que hacer que jalar a su ex adversario, para besarle de nueva cuenta, atrapándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Encantado, realmente encantado de sentir aquel cálido cuerpo sobre si.

Necesita más, más del contacto con aquella piel sedosa, más de aquel cuerpo que parecía conocer tan bien las debilidades de su cuerpo. La poca ropa que les quedaba desapareció, y solo quedaron ellos, entregándose a ese pecaminoso placer que era explorarse.

Los labios del conde bajaron por su cuerpo, sintió sus besos en el pecho, en el abdomen, en las orillas de sus caderas, y el aire se le fue de los pulmones al ver su sexo siendo repasado por la afilada lengua de Riario. Esa era de manera sencilla la escena más erótica que podrían haber visto sus ojos, su erección desapareciendo en la que podría decirse una de las más "recatadas y devotas bocas del vaticano" era demasiado intenso para su cordura.

-¿Por qué paras?- cuestiono casi con disgusto cuando vio al otro incorporarse, caminando a una pequeña estantería. Distrayéndose luego de aquel enojo, al ver el cuerpo del otro completamente desnudo, cada musculo marcado de forma cincelada… era perfecto para plasmarlo en lienzo o piedra.

-Necesitamos esto Da Vinci- le señalo el romano agitando un pequeño frasco redondo de color azul cielo – Tu elixir.

-Cierto- sonrió sin poder apartar su mirada del cuerpo que ahora se arrodillaba en la cama frente a él.- ¿Cuántos dibujos he hecho de ti ya Gio?- le pregunto mientras este se inclinaba sobre él para besarle los hombros.

-Diez, treinta… no lo sé. Pero todos los guardo como un tesoro- apunto besando despacio en medio del pecho de Leonardo.

-¿Cuántos desnudo?- volvió a interrogar.

-Nueve… veintinueve, no lo sé- volvió a contestar riendo un poco- Desde la primera vez que hicimos esto te obsesionaste…

-Las cosas que me gustan me obsesionan- contesto para luego dar un pequeño respingo, al sentir unos dedos llenos de un líquido frio en su entrada. ¿Él era el pasivo? Bueno debió suponerlo por el juego previo, pero no le dejaba de parecer extraño. Aún y con todo no se quejo, atendió a las caricias y respondió a los besos, que intentaban minimizar la molestia en su parte baja. O al menos los momentos que duro la molestia, ya que después comenzó a gemir al son que esos dedos le marcaban.

-¿Listo para comenzar Artista?- le preguntó al oído, mientras levantaba sus piernas y las separaba.

-La pregunta es… ¿Usted está listo?- jugo aún desde su posición.

Riario le beso, mientras se introducía en él con lentitud, su espalda se encorvo cual gato, pero el Conde le calmo acariciando su sexo, besando y lamiendo su cuello, hasta que se relajo completamente, ganando de nuevo la excitación en su cabeza. Moviendo sus caderas para dar inicio a aquel rito de amor y deseo.

Girolamo atendió rápido a la solitud de las caderas de su amante, saliendo y entrando en él a un ritmo lento pero firme.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas mío?- pregunto Da Vinci con voz entrecortada a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por la amplia espalda de el romano.

-Según sé, yo era algo imposible y a palabras de Nico, la palabra "imposible" solo logra que te esfuerces más- respondió profundizando sus embestidas, haciendo que el rostro del artista se tiñera de un bello tono carmesí.

-Tiene toda la razón- declaro empujándole para quedar el sobre el conde, empezando a moverse al ritmo que le marcaban las manos en sus caderas. ¿A cuántas mujeres había tenido en aquella posición? No podía recordarlo y ni quería hacerlo, porque aquello no se podía comparar con ningún placer anterior.

Los ojos de Riario le apreciaba como si él fuera el ser más perfecto de la creación, aunque solo fuera un soñador y ebrio adicto. Porque aunque siempre se alagaba por alguna razón se sentía poca cosa para ser merecedor de la vida… por qué eso parecía que Riario le había entregado, su corazón, su alma… todo él.

-¿Y…Lucrecia?- la pregunta le cruzo como un rayo y salió de su boca como vomito verbal, no la recordaba con cariño, menos con afecto, pero la recordaba porque era un vinculo entre los dos.

Los ojos de Girolamo parecieron incendiarse de algo similar a la ira, lo cual causo que invirtieran las posiciones de nuevo y que las estocadas se volvieran más salvajes y frenéticas.

-Nombras a esa… justo ahora…- vocifero antes de besarle con furia, mordiéndole los labios, marcándole como suyo en muchos sentidos.

-¿Ce… celoso….acaso…Conde?- logró pronunciar, pues los golpes en su interior solo le permitían convertirse en una masa incoherente de sensaciones placenteras.

-Da Vinci, no me tientes.- le dijo entre dientes, tomando con fuerza sus piernas, a la vez que las manos del artista se enganchaban en su espalda, encajando sus cortas uñas en esta.

-Oh Riario…Riario…- comenzó a jadear cuando el clima se volvió más intenso, su sexo se frotaba entre ambos abdómenes y su interior estaba contrayéndose por los movimientos, anticipándole el orgasmo.- Girolamo… ah…

-Así Leonardo, pronuncia mi nombre, solo mi nombre… - pronuncio llevando una de sus manos al miembro de su amante para masturbarlo aceleradamente, causando que Da Vinci se viniera por segunda vez aquella noche.

Su interior se contrajo, apresando su miembro de una manera deliciosa, tanto que solo tuvo que dar unas estocadas más para venirse en su interior. Cayendo sobre el pecho de este, saliendo con cuidado de su interior, no así sin zafarse de las piernas y brazos del florentino.

Se acomodaron con lentitud para estar más cómodos, la cabeza de Girolamo descansaba en el pecho del castaño, sintiendo la caricia de este en su cabello despeinado.

-Te molesta mucho que la mencione…-dijo después de un rato.

-Es tu ex amante, una… traidora de los dos lados, solo perdone su vida a petición tuya.

-No es una amante, solo alguien con quien tuve sexo Girolamo, para ser amante se tiene que tener amor o al menos cariño.

-¿No sentías eso por ella?- cuestiono alzándose un poco.

-Algo de aprecio, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, lo importante es que al que amo… al que amo es a ti.

-Y yo te amo a ti- le respondió el peli negro besándole con pereza.

-Perfecto, esto es perfecto- pronunciaba entre los pequeños besos, con los ojos cerrados.- es todo tan perfecto, realmente tan perfecto… - sin embargo algo interrumpió el momento un fuerte golpeteo, unas voces que lo llamaban, intento abrir los ojos pero solo había oscuridad, se asusto, se asusto demasiado, ¿Dónde estaba Girolamo?- ¡Riario!- exclamo parándose de pronto, teniendo por fin luces en sus ojos.

Pero quien estaba a su lado no era Riario…. Volteó primero al lugar donde había más luz y observo a Vanessa abriendo la ventana de la que pudo constatar era su recamara, al otro lado eran Nico y Zoroaster los que le miraban con expresión preocupado.

-Maestro, ¿Ya se siente mejor?

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?

-Te perdimos, no supimos de ti desde ayer en la tarde, hasta que te encontramos en las ruinas del templo a las afueras de la ciudad en la madrugada, estabas inconsciente.- explico Zo.

-Parecías muy drogado, o muy ebrio- declaro Vanessa sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Repetía el nombre de Riario, ¿Tuvo una pesadilla con ese maldito maestro?- cuestiono Nico.

-Lo odias hasta en los sueños- apunto Zo.

Un sueño… todo había sido un sueño, pero, el lo sintió tan vivido, tan real… tan perfecto.

-Déjenme solo…- pidió casi en un susurro.

-Pero…- intentaron alegar Nico y Vanessa.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- repitió como si estuviera muy molesto, a lo que el mayor de los presentes apuro a los dos menores para sacarlos y dejar al artista con sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba trucos tan crueles? ¿Por qué le hacía darse cuenta de sentimientos tan arraigados de aquella forma? No era justo. Sus manos estrujaban su cabello, con la cabeza doliéndole de manera horrible topándose con la realidad en la que aquella visión era totalmente impensable.

-Veo que has despertado- se giro rápidamente viendo al turco, ese hombre que cada vez que entraba a su vida era para alterarlo más.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú me provocaste ese sueño! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué con él?

-Yo no provoque nada Leonardo- negó el hombre con su habitual seriedad- Yo no acciono tu mente, solo la guio.

-¿Guiarla? ¿Guiarla a donde? ¿Por qué con Riario?

-No lo sé, tú así lo decidiste, querías obtener la verdad, querías una ayuda con tus enemigos y yo te concedía sincronizar tu mente con la de él. – explico mientras Da Vinci caminaba de aquí para allá en la habitación como León enjaulado- No sé que hayas visualizado o que hayas hecho en esa epifanía. Pero fue tu propia mente y la de él la que creo esos escenarios.

- ¿La mente de los dos?- interrogo al verlo.

-Fue una sincronización no un dominio. Espero halla servido.

-Lo hizo- hablo después de un largo silencio, sentándose de nueva cuenta en la cama- sirvió. – acepto para luego levantar la vista y perder de vista al turco.

Quizá, quizá los sueños no estuvieran tan lejos de la realidad.

Mientras en Roma, en una de las más elegantes habitaciones, un conde agitado se encontraba sentado a los pies de su cama. Parecía realmente perturbado, su respiración era acelerada y apretaba con fuerza la orilla de su sitió de descanso.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- pregunto amable su fiel sirvienta. Que lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

-El amor… el amor… te puede hacer dejarlo todo…- pronuncio con cierta aflicción… y algo más, parecido a la esperanza, translucido en el fondo de su voz.

-Yo… yo supongo que sí, mi señor- respondió la muchacha con cuidado, preguntándose que abría alterado tanto a su amo.

-No era una pregunta- negó este- Yo… no, no debo… - su mirada se perdió en la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, preguntándose que había sido aquel vivido sueño, que contra su voluntad le había dejado unas horribles ganas de que se volviera realidad.


End file.
